Continental War: Heart of Locks
by Puniful-TeaKat
Summary: Discordia lives in the time of tense peace which could crack at any moment. With her trusty Butterfree at her side, she goes all over Kanto, her native land. Something worse than the unspeakable hell-on-earth war which ended only decades ago is coming, and it's coming up fast. T for language, a bit of suggestive themes, and violence.
1. Prologue One

**~ The Continental Wars ~** _Prologue One._

* * *

The Continental Wars have once completely bloodied Kanto and Johto, a deep hate laying between the two like a dark haze. Some are simply sick of the violence and don't care anymore, just as kind to the next Kanton as they were to the Johtoian before. However, that does not make up for the fact that the raging, spiteful ones do continue to live in their ideals and they aren't afraid to show it.

Not a single file was on record just why the wars started, but about 400 years into the 500 year war, it began to reside. The leaders were sick of the dead counts piling senselessly high, a complete stranger left to tell the child or children that the father or mother, and in sad cases, that both have left their dear offspring for another, better world.

But 490 years in, almost all of the war had settled down from the hellish chaos and had rebuilt, but in the Viridian Area of Kanto. The few last warriors of Johto had been pushed back into Mt. Silver by a small brave group. No signs of survival have been found from either.

In the days of the bloody wars, it was to trust and distrust. Kill the foes, fight with the allies. Many went insane from all the pressure, fear, and madness. Fellow pokemon killed others as they were built to by nature, wild with no hesitation nor consideration.

Ashes laid everywhere, a friend's carnage no surprise, and screams of pain telling you were alive. If there was no blood curdling shriek, they simply had died. No tears. No justice. No love. Just resentment, hell, and questions.

Family members wondered why'd they have to leave, rarely ever to return? To have the family know after no letters back, but still hope in vain. Pokemon forced to do things such as kill one who betrayed the senseless death, to spill blood of a person you could've been friends with. To watch their trainers die.

Those were the dark days, the red days, the days which rained death and war. Slowly, people forgot somewhat, but never truly. Their hearts were scarred forever, although those who didn't group up knowing it much more than a battle miles away which they cheered for, like basketball.

But in this game, the rules were diffrent. Only one team could make it in the hoop. Only one team won.

Contradicting normal warfare rules, the fights just stopped and a false peace returned to the nations. The majority of Kantons didn't like Johtoians. The saying was just as true vise versa. Johtoians didn't like the Kantons any more than the other. Slowly they started to recover the road that paved the two into prosperity, brick by brick but no one knew why it had started, and the deeds were still unforgiven on both sides of the coin.

Even if the foul deeds were unknown, they fiercely hung on to the mysterious reason for hate, as that was what they'd been taught. The last battle was in Viridian City and Forest, Kanto.

The two leaders of the regions had seen enough, which was why neither made a offensive move. They agreed that every New Years there would be a grand fight on the top of Mt. Silver, a festival of sorts. 62 contestants would fight the first year and become the Gym Leaders of the regions, 8 for each region. The next would be 40 contestants for the Elite Four, and the Four of each region would find a Champion. You would have to be invited, and meet several basic requirements.

See, the leaders of the nation knew the arts of Pokemon had been dying and the ties between the humans and pokemon had been loosening. They couldn't imagine a world with the races at odds, but didn't want it to happen either, so they promoted it in many hopes.

Four years passed since the Pokemon Curate started up again properly, new trainers eagerly coming and going. No one had beaten the Champions yet, although several had challenged the persons.

While trainers had been going on journeys, it was a rare sight before the nudge to get it back up and running. With all the hectic fighting and what not, they didn't have much of a reason to.

Inch by inch, baby step by baby step, they were working on healing ever slowly, but wisely alike a Slowking.


	2. Prologue Two

**Continental Wars: Heart of Locks Prologue Two**

* * *

"Damn you Kantos!" Yelled the fairly stereotypical Johtoian, his great big face ruddy with rage. My blood boiled but I held my tongue, imagining him falling off a cliff. It helped, if only a bit by distracting me. It's not like I had much of a choice- Kioshi wouldn't be happy if I did unleash my foul temper.

I settled for a blank and silent demeanor, inwardly wanting to slap those fat red angry cheeks of his that reminded me of a pikachu's electric sacs. Of course, these wouldn't shock me if I did slap them but the resemblance was uncanny.

I mentally apologized to all pika-kind for making such a mean comparison. It was definitely a insult to be like this guy in any shape or form.

"Please, my friend Discordia and I didn't mean to make you mad, we only wished-"

"And who the fuck do you think I am?! A baby born Lugia-damned yesterday?!" The man growled, towering over us around 6 feet tall and generously sized. He spit slightly when he talked, and he was already starting to sweat profusely. His black nat like eyes pierced first Kioshi, then me, completely engulfed in his stupid idealism.

'No,' I thought. 'Nobody with eyes would. And maybe without, too. Bastard.'

He had a large, lumpy nose that looked oddly like a big lopsided pickle. On his ugly mug were many worts, and his pepper gray hair receding badly. Wrinkles were not unknown to his face.

The man wore a messy, untidy brown suit with moth holes dotting it and black large dress shoes. His shoulder pads were drenched in sweat from his furious onslaught of words. In other wording, he was certainly not a treat to talk to and/or look at.

"Please, sir, just please listen to us-"

"NO!" The guy snarled, "Get off my property NOW, before I call the police! You're just lucky I'm nice enough to give you a warning, Kanton trash."

Kioshi nodded respectfully and turned promptly, gently but swiftly grabbing my smaller pale hand before I did something I would regret. Not that the disgusting old fart would know, I was aiming silently to punching that plump nose of his under my indifferent expression. That was very much my plan, until Kioshi grasped my right hand, the one I was gonna use to pound that smug smirk off his stupid face.

After we were a good ways away, Kioshi motioned for me to sit by him under a beautiful tree. "Cords, it's okay."

I plopped down beside him and narrowed my dark amber eyes. I played the silent treatment, fairly unhappy with him too, leaning against the rich oak bark and staring at the wonderful colors of the pretty autumn tree tops.

"Oh, come on, silly. It isn't anything for you to worry about," He chuckled while playing with my silky silver long locks.

I glanced at him, wishing he wouldn't be such a idiot at times. His black hair was a bit longer than how the boys around here wore it, and his skin was a tan color unlike my own. He had his trademark kind smile on, his round brilliant emerald orbs with a apologetic and slightly amused glint.

I huffed, looking away with a frown. I decided to stay mute, because he knew what got me mad. I had a short temper sometimes, but it was rare for me to react with violence- nearly what I did at the geezers house and the like. I didn't care if people insulted me in the slightest, but I hated it when they insulted those whom I cared about very much.

"What got you in a twist, Cords?"

I growled, knowing he was trying to get me to talk.

I promptly turned my head, studying the blades of evergreen grass with fresh dew on them.

"Alright, I know. You're angry because I didn't stand up for myself when that old waste was yelling at me right?" He was now leaning against me, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Kioshi, if you just stand up for yourself a little? I don't like it when you're insulted, just for being with a Kanton. They assume you're one too, sometimes even at the home, but its all so stupid..." I trailed, thinking of the war. It ended here a decade ago, but the images of the stories were crystal clear in my mind. It didn't end in some parts of Kanto until several more years passed after Johto itself had quieted down.

"I'll try, but... Sorry. Anyway, tomorrow we're gonna be close to that Bug Catching place, right?"

"Yeah. The mayor of Golden Rod started it when the war ended," I replied, excited. Maybe they'd let us in, if we had a bit of luck.

Soon the sky darkened into a lovely dusk, stars shining brightly in the cold distance. Autumn chills went up my back, giving me goose bumps but we went to sleep easily, hugging eachother for warmth and companionship.

It was a harsh world these days, and even during what I knew of the war between Kanto and Johto, it was terribly awful. The Continental War wasn't certainly anything to laugh about. I had learned many things from those cold, empty times that Madame described. Loneliness and helplessness being some of the worst things one could ever imagine.

- At The Bug Catching Competition -

"I can't believe it! Lady Luck is on our side today!" Kioshi cheered, his eyes burning with sparks of excitement and happiness. I was just happy to see him so, it was rare anything this good happened to us.

"Yes! I never thought this would be so easy! Kioshi, we both try our hardest to catch a pokemon, okay? Any pokemon at all," I smiled a tiny grin, completely enchanted by the idea of having a pokemon with us.

The man at the door just let us join, a smile on his face as much as ours. I didn't know why, but my intuition felt like not to trust anyone here. It probably was just my paranoia returning, as a few more Johtoians glared me on sight.

I was easy to recognise as a Kanto native, with my long silver hair and my cold, dark vibrant amber eyes. People in Johto usually had black, brown, blonde, dark green, dark blue or pink hair. I had seen some others with similar hair to my own, but they just had the unmistakable air of Johto. It was complicated, but distinct.

"YOU MAY START!" A man abruptly yelled through speakers, his voice loud and shook me from my thoughts.

Some kids bolted off, while others stayed in groups. Kioshi flashed me a grin, dashing into the long, lively lush tall grass. It tickled my smooth skin, reaching to my elbows once I entered it as well. They had given my twenty Sport Balls, and didn't mind that we had no pokemon, just to stay away from the bigger and more dangerous bug types, like Beedrill or Pinsir.

The sun was lazily climbing up the sky, still not quite bright and hot as noontime. It was a hard challenge- the pokemon were experienced with the contest, as it was held Tuesdays, Thursdays, and one other day I couldn't think of.

Today was Tuesday, and I was ready to catch my first friend, no matter what.

After a few minutes I found out it was easier with my child size to crouch down and crawl, searching for them quietly. Soon my efforts paid off- I saw a completely unsuspecting Weedle sleeping in the sun's rays. A smile grew on my face and I reached a hand into the pail holding the capture balls.

"Go, sport ba-" I whispered but muttered crossly when a twin ball to the one in my hand flew and crashed down on the bug unceremoniously, causing it to flail in fright. However, it opened and a bright flash emmited from it, and three soft beeps came shortly after. Then a little chime, like a bell's.

"YES! I CAUGHT A WEEDLE!" Yelled a boy in navy blue shorts, a yellow shirt and a dorky blue hat positioned backwards.

"Hey! I saw it first!" I protested, glaring at him.

"Haha! I caught it first!" He smirked smugly, boasting with the ball inches from my face.

I growled a 'Selfishjerkshouldgofallinapi t' under my breath and stomped off, throughly angered. After the crunching of the grass started to annoy myself, I finally walked as quiet as a sleeping Rattata.

Minutes ticked by, and I continued to search. After I reached the sidewalk when I finished trekking through the unbareable grass, I took a short rest on a dainty white little bench. Fighting against the ocean of ridiculous plant life could really tire you out fast.

Oddly enough, a Metapod hopped on the bench beside me, although it couldn't turn to look me in the eye, having immobility issues and all. I immediately grasped a ball, but stopped myself from whacking the little dear with it.

"Hello, there."

"Meta. Meta," it replied blankly.

"May I catch you?"

"Meta. Meta," it said.

"That's great... I'll take that as a yes and hope for the best," I finished and softly touched its side with the ball. Three dings. Then a pure sound rang trough the air, as did my giddiness and I grinned hugely. This, in my words, was a pretty awesome day.

When I regained my lost energy and motivation and let him out of the sport ball, I casually strolled down the light orange brick side walk. Not forgetting the game, I kept a silent high alert for any unhuman or human sound alike. I was beside happy with myself, but I wanted to see if Kio was alright. And it was fun to strut around, showing off my new Metapod in my arms.

Suddenly, a girl crossed my path. She was a year or two older that I was, and bumped into me with tears in her eyes. She said her name was Hailey, and a random enraged Syther had attacked her Smoochem.

"He's still coming after me! Do you have any pokemon that can beat him?!" She asked, fear catching her chocolate eyes and making her stance frigid.

"No... I barely caught this wittle badie!" I cheered, holding him in the air mightily, a dreamy look taking place on my facial features and my thoughts.

Her face and palm collided, making a Smack! sound and a red mark on her pale forehead. Hailey glared daggers at me, but I ignored her exasperated groan and continued to cuddle my Metapod.

"It will SLICE and DICE us if we don't move now," she growled, very irritated.

"Oh- Oh! Let's go..." I muttered, hugging the metapod to my chest as I jogged with her, realizing the situation finally.

We tried to find any of the park rangers, but we couldn't even find a trainer.

"Scyyyyyyther..."

"Did you hear that!?" Shrieked Hailey, jumping high in the air with fright, goosebumps chilling her skin visibly.

"No, I thought that was your stomach!" I shouted sarcastically, panicked and fiery spirited. The human-like pokemon lunged at Hailey, and I pushed her to the ground.

"What was that for?!" She demanded, glaring holes into me.

Before I could retort and roll my eyes, I settled for rolling over on the dry, hot bricks to dodge the sharp blades once more.

Okay, I was in survival mode and I wasn't really thinking- if two knifes were inches from nicking your throat, it would be a terribly hard thing to do. I admit, it was very stupid though.

I kicked the Scyther's hard, light green abdomen with all that I could muster, and- this is my idiot idea- I chucked wittle little Meta at his forehead. I figured since cacoon pokemon had hard shells, it wouldn't hurt too much.

Either my legs were super human or Meta was a forced to be reckoned. That psychotic bug flew into a tree, knocked out cold.

"Awww, Meta is the best, aren't you... You... You... Do you have a gender?" I questioned the green weapon.

"Meta. Meta."

"Well, geez, that clears everything up," I chuckled jokingly and snuggled the metapod anyway.

The three of us continued in quietness after she took a quick relief stop or something in the woods. Hailey wouldn't look at me afterwards, so I couldn't tell what her thoughts were. She was probably baffled, terrified, and maybe still stiff from being frightened? If so, it was understandable she didn't want to talk if she was recovering her sense and sanity.

The thick, choking silence was nearly a visible fog, neither of us breaking it. Soon the bright yellow flag of the start point was in our vision and we took a seat. Because only thirty minutes had passed, we were the first ones there. Still, not a sound between the either of us. We had to wait a hour more until the appraisal would happen, and then the prizes.

I was about to melt in boredom. Kioshi was taking his time, and the people came ever slowly. Hailey was taking a nap, quiet. I was rubbing Meta's light green shell with a cloth mindlessly.

The sun never moved to my watching eyes, and my impatience drove me to pacing. Pacing turned into climbing trees and climbing trees turned to pacing again while humming. Much later, every contestant was back but Kio.

"Why won't you just sit?" My female momentary companion asked, now awake and sighing.

"My friend Kioshi hasn't returned. It's been a lot more than a half hour I'm getting nervous," I explained honestly, worried about him.

"Talk to someone about giving you a lift. I'm sure they're about to die of the stupid waiting anyway. I wonder where those damn park rangers are... I swear, don't they have a job?! And-" She growled, talking to air as my attention was on a very tall man with murmuring deep blue eyes and wearing a sleeveless black long coat over a very similar tunic and matching pants.

"Sir?" I questioned with crossed fingers and braced myself. I wasn't sure if he was one of the war activist or pacifist.

"Hey! I was SPEAKING-" yelled a offended Hailey.

"Yeah, kid?" He looked down at me, the height difference between him adult and I child large. He was probably around six and a half to over seven feet, while I was barely nearing five foot.

"How's the wea- oh, sorry. I was wondering if you had a bird pokemon on you?" I was surprised by his calm additude even after waiting a ridiculous amount of time.

"Yeah. Why?"

"My friend is the last contestant we're waiting for and I'm really worried about him."

In less time then I could blink, he tossed a pokeball so naturally- the movement was so quick. What made me gwack more was that he sent out a Pidgeot, stellarly groomed and one of the strongest I had ever seen.

"I'm Folen. I'll go search for your friend," he spoke with only slight curiosity on his face.

"I want to come too."

"No."

"Please?"

"No and that's it."

I stood, staring him down as the bird bent and prepared itself for take off. As soon it started ascending into the sky, I got on at the last second by latching to its scaly foot.

"What the hell are you doing, kid!?" He yelled loudly and breaking his calmness.

"Going with you."

"Why!?"

"Because Kioshi is my friend and he's in some sort of trouble," I stated determinedly and lightly rubbed Meta's ball for confidence, holding the bird's leg with all my might.

Folen sighed heavily and helped me on, grumbling something I couldn't understand with a irritated tone.

Flying was actually really... Evil. I barely kept my screams inside so as not to distract the experienced duo. My stomach was like the rough ocean waves fighting against eachother, never staying still and my heart was thumping so hard it hurt my chest. Every time we turned I felt ready to plummet down to the tiny, tiny trees and die a bloody death and be feasted on by Fearow or something. It was certainly better than this.

"I-I see him!" I choked drily, my throat void of any and all water. I wanted to fall to the ground and punch the guy when I saw the situation. Actually, I did do that. Thankfully the ground was only feet below, about 7 or 8 when I hurled myself off the bird and threw Meta after releasing him mid air epically.

"Damn brat!" Folen yelled, dropping down after me.

You see, Kio was being surrounded by a group of three men, all having crazed glints in their rat eyes and faces. They weren't in the right state of mind, that I knew easily. I couldn't get a good look at them, but Meta hit spot on the right one who looked like a old hippie.

"Hehehe... Little boy organs. We sell cross border and get money. Money make world round. Hehe. Trafficking girlie's organs too."

Said the hippie, now inches from me when he was a few yards away mere seconds ago. I would've probably barfed at the comments if we hadn't been in such a situation.

I yelped at the closeness, while Folen helped Kioshi fight one back. Meta was like a bar of metal on the last man's burly face, neither able to move. It was a funny little scene, or at least before I remembered reality and that I was in the clutches of the hippie.

I couldn't move- his dirty hand was expertly too tight over my mouth and my ankles and rists tied together faster that I would've ever thought possible. Terror froze my nerves and I sat there dumbly, not knowing what to think. For a small moment, that is.

For a almost eleven year old, I think it was a pretty ninja move for me to pull. While the others couldn't notice, and the disgusting stupid man that smelled of the bad end of a Miltank had nearly every advantage, I still had a trick left... On my belt.

It was hard, as my hands were tied, but I didn't have all the time in the world to lolligag. Mr. Hippie was going to his buddies aid, after covering and tying my mouth and leaving me roped. With quite some ungraceful difficulty, I returned Meta. While the call back sound played, no one noticed because of the chaos, thankfully.

It was easy for the blondie, Folen to beat the tard who wasn't creepy like Mr. Hippie or KO'ed Awesomely dude (the one hit by Meta). Now they were trying to already get him to awnser questions, but he squirmed a lot while Frau held him to the grass.

I took careful aim, and fired it at the back of the moving smelly man's head, Meta landing on top of the hippie who crumpled into the ground. My cheer was muffled, and unheard.

Weasel Guy slipped out of Folen's tough hold after much struggle and dragged Mr. Hippie with him into the dense overgrowth, out of either mobile young guy's grasp in a impossible short amount of time. The three of us were stunned and silent for a minute, and them Kioshi noticed me, flailing in my ropes.

"I'd appreciate help not being all tied up for the rest of my life," I sourly remarked, fidgeting with them and unable to get out. The low quality rope burned my sensitive skin, and was itchy in places I didn't know could be itchy.  
It came out as, "Mm perciate hep nnst behng mall mied cup fmour te mest of mei wife!"

Kioshi used his pocket knife he always kept with him to cut the ropes and muffling cloth, hugging me tightly afterward. Folen was on the phone while Kio and I worried about eachother, making sure the other wasn't hurt.

"Are you sure you're okay besides the few small cuts and stuff?" I asked worried, Kio again rolled his eyes but trailed to Meta.

"Is that yours...?" He questioned, studying said metapod.

I explained my tale and he his, each of us interupting constantly and poking fun at one another.

"I caught some thingy... I have no clue what its called, but it's a demon. No doubt about it- found it out cold and caught it, woke it up after checking it after a while. The thing is crazy!" He exclaimed, using his hands for theatrical emphasise.

"Gonna show me it at the contest?" I spoke while hugging Meta.

"Yep!"

We continued idle chat until Folen finished his call and we flew back. Kioshi learned the horrors of the sky and I didn't hesitate to scream their ears off, clinging to Folen's back for dear life.

The group of contestants sat at a area of wood benches, now one pokemon less, waiting once more.

I introduced Hailey and Kio, and it seemed they really didn't like eachother fast. Somehow it had escalated to name calling when I was told to get Meta, and had to leave. When I came back they were growling names that were ridiculous.

"Weirdo Grass-Eyes. I can't believe you're the Kioshi that Cordia was worried about!" Shot Hailey across the table crossly, head held high in the air. I was just happy it wasn't because I was from Kanto.

"Well you know what? I can't believe someone as sweet as Cords can be friends with a brute like you!" Kioshi barked with a harsh glint. Unfortunately, these two would probably never be the buddy buddy old bickering wife and husband like friends.

That line made me blush, and when I was about to retort, Hailey beat me to it.

"Just because I haven't known her long at all doesn't mean that we aren't friends! And I could say the same of you! You are ru-"

"Guys!" I tried to get a edge word in with a obvious frown.

"Twitface!" Cried Hailey.

"Snob!"

"Buttjerky!"

While they continued the fight I scanned for the darkly clad man desperately as more and more people were called up. They would get there pokemon back any second and I had a premotion of sorts, a bad one-

"Watch your step, kid," muttered the helpful Folen, who caught me seconds before I fell on my face.

"Whoa. Whoa. Thanks, again."

"What's wrong, kid?" He grunted, seeing my childish features turned unnaturally to stress.

"Over there, my friend and Kioshi are fighting and I can't even get a word in. I tried to stop them- they won't listen to me. Would you mind helping me out again?" I asked, wondering what my move would be if he said no.

"Sure," he said simply, swiftly walking over to the bickering duo and promptly bashing their heads together.

"Shut your traps. Nothing is out there that you can't discuss civilly. You're ruining everyone's nice late after noon, and scaring the crap out of your friend. Just don't talk to each other, or write it on paper. I don't care, just be quiet!" He hissed, giving them both sharp looks.

They nodded and ignored eachother, while the appraisal continued. It seemed like a rather large number had turned up. Hailey said it was because Professor Oak was creating a pokemon talk station here soon and was coming himself for the first airing, and many were eager to meet him, Johtoian and Kanton alike. He was the pokemon expert, and was world wide famous even in Hoenn to Oblivia.

"Hailey S, Please come to the counter. Your Venonat is ready to be picked up," called the cracky speaker.

She left, but deliberately 'miss placed her step' to stomp on Kio's foot. I sighed and Folen raised a brow.

In less than half another hour, all the pokemon were ready.

"May the appraisal begin!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This isn't quite yet the time the story takes place, it's still the prologue. Thought I'd mention that. ^{}^ Anywhozits, I would love your feedback as usual. What do you lovely readers think of this so far, hm?**


End file.
